


Coffee and Conversation

by thespian_trash



Series: Book of (Mormon) Oneshots [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Asexual Kevin Price, BoM - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Orlando - Freeform, Starbucks, Tbom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespian_trash/pseuds/thespian_trash
Summary: Kevin has been settled contentedly in Orlando for a few years, when he finds out that a very special missionary from his past has finally returned from Uganda, and lives only a few minutes away...





	Coffee and Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the 2018 Book of Mormon Spring Fling gift exchange, and boy did I have a blast! Although this was not at all what I originally planned on writing, it was ultimately what I needed to write. It takes place with 100% of the canon material in mind, and is set when the boys come back from Uganda. Enjoy this little piece of fluff, complete with projections of my asexuality and choices of coffee. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome: happy reading!

Kevin anxiously paced the cold tile of his small condo as he passed his phone from hand to sweaty hand. Just do it already Kevin, you big baby. It’s just one phone call. You’ve been through worse. Like that one time Arnold convinced you to hide in the supply closet so you could jump out and surprise Nabulungi for her birthday, but then you accidentally locked yourself in and Arnold and Nabulungi ended up being two hours late and… Kevin’s broad shoulders gave a shiver of remembrance and the sudden movement was enough to push Kevin’s thumb the last inch toward the dial button.

The phone started dialing and Kevin instantly regained his award-winning composure. “Hi, you’ve reached Connor McKinley, please leave a message at the beep and I’ll get back to you soon! Au revoir!” Voicemail...drat. A bubble of anxiety rose in Kevin’s throat, but he couldn’t help but smile as Connor’s sweet voice filled the otherwise silent room.

“Hey Connor, it’s me, Kevin...from District Nine.” Duh. “Anyways, uh, I was talking with James and he said you finally came back from Uganda? That’s cool. He also said you’re living here in Orlando, which is like, crazy! Good crazy, though. Good cause like...I was wondering if you’d want to meet up sometime? I haven’t seen you since I left a few years ago and...I, uh, miss talking to you.” Kevin paused for a moment, letting his mind refocus before taking a breath and continuing. “Anywho...if I buy two drinks on Wednesday at Starbucks I get double reward points. Meet you at the one on Colonial Drive? 2 o'clock?” He let his brain catch up with his mouth before lowering his phone, hitting the end call button, and relaxing with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Two (purposefully) distracted hours and countless checks to his phone later, Kevin heard the unmistakable “hyuk hyuk” of his Disney character text alert.

Connor: Sorry I missed your call. That sounds great! The one in the mall or..? Kevin smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

Kevin: No, the other one. It’s not too far from there. You know where it is though, right? Kevin watched and waited as the three dots of suspense signaled that Connor was typing.

Connor: Yeah, I got it. See you then, Kevin Kappuccino :P Smiling at the nickname he hadn’t heard since his days in District Nine, Kevin sent two thumbs up and let himself relax now that Connor had agreed to meet him.

* * *

Stepping into the doors of his second favorite place on Earth (the first, obviously, being Disney World), Kevin revelled in the scent of coffee. After ordering his go-to comfort drink and checking his phone to make sure he wasn’t too late or too early (he was exactly on time), his attention shifted toward the door when a familiar redhead walked confidently through the entrance. Kevin smiled—not because societal convention insisted upon it, but because he genuinely felt like smiling upon seeing his old friend.

Connor gave a little wave that signaled he saw him and stepped up to the register. Kevin alternated between trying to look busy on his phone and glancing up every now and then to smile at Connor. From the table he chose, Kevin overheard Connor ordering a mint mocha frappuccino. Good man, Kevin thought as Connor walked over to meet him while he waited for his drink to be made.

“Kevin!” Connor greeted with his arms opening for a hug. Even though Kevin wasn’t typically one for hugs, he found himself glad for it just this once.  
Standing up and wrapping his arms around the other man, Kevin returned, “Connor! It’s so good to see you! Especially in the states. That’s new for us,” he finished with a chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s weird seeing you in normal clothes,” Connor laughed and sat down beside him. “I’m so glad you decided to get in touch. You’ve been talking to the rest of the boys, then?”

“Well, mostly just James and Arnold, since you and Poptarts just got back.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been hearing a lot about James from Poptarts. I think the two of them are pen pals or something? But how’s Arnold doing?” Connor questioned.

“Oh, just great! He and Naba got an apartment in Salt Lake and are going to Comic Con next week. They’re both really excited.”

“Ooh I bet!” Connor piped up enthusiastically. “Although personally, Broadwaycon is more my speed,” he said with a wink.

Kevin laughed. “I know, you big theatre nerd. Hey, how’s that going, anyway? I thought you were going to head to New York and pursue your career on stage after Uganda. What brought you here?” It was an innocent enough question, but Kevin sensed it was a sensitive topic all the same.

Confirming Kevin’s suspicion, Connor rubbed the back of his neck and slowly raised his eyes to Kevin’s. “Well uh, you know, plans change and all that. Thought I’d travel around a little more before I really get my career going.” Kevin nodded encouragingly. “Plus, uh, I actually got a gig here.”

“Oh, cool,” Kevin sat forward on his chair, trying to look cool sipping his mocha. “What is it?”

Connor blushed slightly, although Kevin was unsure why. “I’m actually a Newsie down at Disney World.”

Kevin couldn’t help but gape at this news. “You’re...a...Newsie?” That was probably the coolest question he’d ever asked. “At Disney World?” his voice had raised slightly above coffee-house-level but he didn’t care.

Connor couldn’t help but smile at Kevin’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, it’s not exactly what I imagined myself doing right after my mission, but our mission didn’t turn out how I thought it would, either.” The boys shared a knowing look.

“Connor!” the barista preparing his drink called from behind the counter. Where the magic happens. Connor motioned his temporary leave and claimed his drink. 

When he came back, Kevin nodded in approval at the perfect state of his friend’s frappuccino. “Good choice,” he complimented. “That’s one of my favorites too, but rainy days like today always make me crave something warm.”

Connor looked at him like he was crazy. “It’s? 70 degrees outside? And you’re drinking a hot mocha?”

Kevin just shrugged off the coffee-critique “Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.” There was a lighthearted gap before the conversation-baton was passed to the next man.  
“So what’s new with you?” Connor inquired, innocently sipping his coffee. Kevin marvelled at how far the Mormon boys had come.

“Oh pretty good, you know. Just getting used to life in the great big world. I found a place not too far from here, and I rent it out with my roommate, Nicky. He’s pretty cool, but he can be kind of a slob sometimes.”

Connor smiled fondly, remembering how insistent Kevin was about cleanliness in Uganda. “Well that sounds great, Kevin! Living it up in the city of your dreams.” He smiled, happy for his friend.

Kevin did not return the expression. “Actually, I’ve uh...been having kind of a hard time ever since I got back.” Being vulnerable didn’t come naturally to Kevin, but just this once he felt almost okay about it.

“Oh yeah?” Connor leaned forward and his eyebrows creased with concern. Despite his reputation as a gossip, he genuinely cared for his friend.

Kevin found it hard to keep eye contact, despite how much he trusted the man across from him. “Yeah…” he sighed. “It’s just, I thought that after I left Uganda, I’d be able to really start living, you know? And after figuring out my spirituality and everything, I just thought life would be so much...easier.” Connor gave him a look that said But it’s not, is it? “But then I moved here and I don’t even have enough money to go to Disney or Universal and even putt-putt is out of my price range and the beach is too far away and IthinkImightbegaypleasehelpme!” Kevin blurt out, and was instantly grateful for the nonstop buzz of the cafe that kept his outburst virtually unnoticed.

Of all the confessions Connor was expecting, that was definitely not one of them. And yet, he couldn’t help internally exclaiming I knew it! While his heart was beating far faster than it should have been, Connor tried his best to keep a cool exterior and be a stable friend for the quickly panicking Kevin. “What...what makes you think that?” the redhead asked gently.

Kevin’s voice lowered a notch, obviously embarrassed at the turn their conversation had taken. A light blush rose to his cheeks. “It’s just...I, uh...can picture myself with a man as much as I can with a woman. In the romantic sense at least. Dating, getting married, you know. And...well, you know me. I’ve always had far more male than female friends, so lately, it’s just a lot easier for me to picture myself with a man, you know?” Kevin seemed out of breath with vulnerability.

Connor did his best to offer a sympathetic smile. “That’s okay,” he simply said. “Everything you’re feeling is okay. And I’m proud of you for recognizing what you’re feeling and being able to express it.”

Kevin was grateful for his friend’s support, but he still felt as if Connor didn’t completely understand the complexity of what he was trying to say. “Thank you. It’s just that…” Kevin didn’t know quite how to proceed. “While I can totally picture myself with a man, I can’t picture myself with a man...or a woman, or anyone for that matter.”

Connor’s brows knit in confusion. “Like..?”

“Like, just, having sex with anyone for me is a no-go. I think ever.” Kevin found it difficult to raise his eyes from his drink.

Even though Connor didn’t completely understand what Kevin was feeling, he smiled and reassured him all the same. “That’s okay, Kevin. It’s okay.”

Kevin smiled, though he was yet to make eye contact. Partially because his eyes were starting to blur with tears. “Are you sure? Because...because I’ve been feeling really broken lately. Who in their right mind would want to have me when I can’t give them...you know. I just feel like I’m being selfish by keeping that part of me away from whoever I end up with.” The tears were held back only by Kevin’s intense fear of crying in public.

By now, Connor was starting to understand the weight that this confession had over his friend. He responded the only way he knew how: by scooting his chair closer and giving Kevin an awkward yet comforting hug, leaving his hand on the other man’s back to reassure him that someone was there. “Kevin, I know there are plenty of people who would want to be with you and who wouldn’t at all feel cheated out of sex. When the right person comes along, they’ll love every part of you. Sex or no sex.”

Kevin smiled like he didn’t quite believe what he was hearing, but like he was glad to hear it, all the same. “Thanks, Connor. I really needed to hear that.”

“Of course, buddy,” Connor was starting to sound a lot like Arnold. “But don’t you dare for one second think that I’m only saying that to make you feel better. I really, really believe that.” If Kevin could only sense the flutter in Connor’s chest, he would know just how much the redhead believed it.

With a final squeeze to the shoulder, Connor let go of the younger man, still keeping close to him in case he was needed. Soon, and without much effort, the conversation drifted to much more comfortable topics: what Kevin had been up to the last couple of years, how all the villagers were doing, how inconsiderate Kevin’s roommate could be, how Connor was liking Orlando. It was all very casual. It was all very friendly. It was all very...domestic. Both boys couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, I’d better get home. I’ve got a kitty to feed,” Connor shrugged, sorry to call the date off so soon (it had, in fact, been several hours). “I would invite you over, but frankly, the place is still a mess.” He blushed, knowing how his clutter would drive Kevin up the wall. “So...how would you feel about dinner on Friday night? I have a gift card to Olive Garden if you…”

“Yes!” Kevin interrupted, unsure of whether he was more excited about the prospect of seeing Connor again or sweet, sweet, breadsticks.

Connor chuckled, internally relieved that the brunet was as eager as he was for another outing. “Let’s call it a date,” he spoke before he thought.

Kevin smiled happily, “Let’s,” and the two of them walked out, dumping their empty Starbucks cups as they stepped into the humid Florida air.


End file.
